Nice Job, Danny
by dpluver
Summary: What if Jazz didn't tell her parents about Danny's secret in PP? Well, that just leaves Danny in an awkward spot. Slightly snarky!Danny. Oneshot.


**Not sure where I'm finding time to write fanfiction amidst everything going on right now, but hey! Why not? Another oneshot from Danny's POV, slightly snarky, but not as much as "Who's Clueless Now?" Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>"Don't get too mushy on us, ghost child. Remember, <em>I'll never stop hunting you.<em> And now that you've saved your world, you're a much more valuable prize."

I watched as Skulker and nearly every other ghost in the universe flew back into the portal hovering a few hundred feet above us. Once it disappeared, I could hear the sound of several footsteps coming running up behind me.

"Mr. Phantom!" several reporters started yelling and jabbing their microphones at me. There were so many questions being shot at me that I could only pick up bits and pieces. Behind the mob of paparazzi jerks, I could see my parents hugging Jazz, who had escaped just in time. Sam and Tucker were cornered with me, in the center of these chaotic newshounds.

"_How do you feel now that you've saved the world, Mr. Phantom?"_

To be perfectly honest, I was tired. More than tired, actually. I felt like I could sleep for the next decade and be perfectly okay with that. I've never done well with attention, and having one hundred people trying to ask me questions all at once made me long for Amity Park, where I'm sure Dash Baxter was waiting for my human half to return from the North Pole so he could toss me into a locker. At least it would be dark and quiet in there.

"Step aside," Sam snapped at the reporters, harshly shoving her way through the crowd and trying to hide from the smattering of flashbulbs all around us. I almost laughed. Sam's determination to get us out of there was quite apparent, and her method of escape was admittedly much more entertaining than simply escaping through means of intangibility would have been.

I saw Valerie on my way over to the group of Amity Park residents that had travelled up north to help. She wasn't glaring at me with her usual you-have-five-seconds-til-I-kill-you look, but her eyes still had the slightest hint of mistrust in them. I gave her a small smile, which she returned, but the look in her eyes remained.

"-now Jasmine, where did Danny run off to?" I could hear my mom saying when I came within earshot. Jazz darted a furtive glance in my direction, but her lack of response to Mom's question told me that my secret was still safe.

Sighing deeply, I walked over to them.

"Looks like you saved the world," Mom said coolly, looking more amused than hateful. Well, this was pleasant. I could definitely get used to having a mom that doesn't want to kill what's left of me on a daily basis.

"Looks like," I tried to smile, but it was a total phony and we all knew it. I did try, but this was just way too awkward for me.

"Going back to Amity Park?"

"I live there, so yeah, probably," I answered truthfully. I looked at the ground to avoid further eye contact. Talking to my mom was hard enough as Danny Fenton; this, however, was weirder than I could have ever imagined.

Jazz and Sam anxiously looked back and forth between me and my parents, probably wondering if I was going to spill the beans any time soon. I knew I should, but not with a million eyes and cameras trained on me. I'm not ready for that kind of exposure yet. Not sure if I'll ever be. I'm guessing that's the reason Vlad never came back; who in their right minds would ever want that kind of celebrity every minute of the day? I most certainly do not, but still, my parents sort of deserve to know…

"Can I…have a ride back to Amity Park…with you guys?" I ask tentatively. This was mostly to ward of suspicions of the reporters around us. It would be impossible to find a camera-free place to change back into my human half around here, and slipping into the safety of the Fenton RV would be preferable to flying back and having my family panic over the disappearance of their son.

Mom looked at me strangely then looked at Jazz and my dad, as though she was seeking their approval.

"There should be room between Jazz and our son in the back seat," my dad said. "But can't you just fly back?"

"I have my reasons not to," I muttered as I elbowed an obnoxious reporter away from me.

Two hours later, the area was mostly deserted. Government workers had come in to inspect and disable the intangibility rods and the majority of spectators and prestigious world leaders had boarded snowmobiles to depart from the nearest airports.

"What're you doing?" Jazz asked me quietly as we walked over to the RV.

"What I should have done months ago."

"Where's Danny?" Mom asked as Jazz and I walked up to her and my dad. Keeping my eye out for reporters and finding none, I took a deep breath. _Here goes everything._

"Right here," I said, unable to keep myself from flinching in fear that they'd attack me, despite my accomplishments so far.

My dad scratched his head. "I think she's talking about our son."

It was difficult not to roll my eyes.

"I am too."

My mom gasped. She wasn't reaching for a weapon yet, so I figured I was doing pretty good so far.

"You mean…" she whispered, walking closer. I flinched again. I half expected her to be holding a knife behind her back, waiting to stab me and steal my DNA for further analysis. Yes, old concerns are hard to let go. It didn't help that my mind kept replaying their little "molecule by molecule" tirade over and over while I waited for a response.

She brushed my white hair aside and looked into my eyes, possibly searching for the blue that would confirm I was also Danny Fenton. I blinked. This was just taking awkward to a whole new level.

Mom stood back and crossed her arms, as though waiting for me to prove it. Dad just looked like he really wanted some fudge right now.

I looked at Jazz. She nodded to me. I did one final glance around the area to ensure my parents would be the only ones in on this little secret. The blue rings that were so familiar to me- yet so foreign to my parents- went over my body, leaving my human appearance in full view. I shivered.

_Nice job, Fenton. Wearing a t-shirt at the North Pole. _

My parents were staring at me with wide eyes. No verbal response yet, nor were any weapons or scalpels being brought out.

"Uhh…ta da?" I said, uncertain as to whether I should've started running by now or should I have kept my mouth shut to let them absorb the fact that a half ghost has been living under their own roof for the past several months.

Finally, my mom jumped forward and hugged me. I almost turned intangible just to protect myself at the sight of my mom launching herself at me, but the warm embrace was quite welcomed after months of being called putrid protoplasm. My dad joined in as well, as did Jazz. Had this been any other occasion, I would have run for my life at the idea of a family group hug. But out of all the nightmarish ways I had dreamt up for my parents' reaction to my secret, this was definitely the nicest one.

"So…you're not mad?"

"Of course not, sweetie. You're still our little boy!"

I nearly gagged as she kissed me several times on the cheek and hugged me again.

"Didn't I just prove I'm not exactly a kid anymore?"

"Of course you're still a kid. But you're _our_ kid. _Danny Phantom is my son,_" my dad whispered to himself, getting that excited look on his face again. "Think of the bragging rights we'll get!"

I scratched the back of my neck uncomfortably. Something was prickling; maybe the frostbite was already kicking in. "Actually, if you don't mind, I'd rather keep that between us. And Sam and Tucker."

"Sam and Tucker know too?" my dad asked, looking a little bummed that he wasn't one of the first to find out my secret.

"That would explain why the ghost boy- I mean, Danny, was kissing Sam!"

"Mom!" I could feel my entire body warming up just from the heat that was radiating from my cheeks. Sometimes I really hate being a guy that blushes when he's embarrassed.

My mom looked thrilled. "Don't worry Danny, you're secret's safe with us."

"And you're not going to dissect me or prod me with a bunch of needles?" I asked suspiciously.

"Of course not! You just have a lot of questions to answer!"

I sighed with relief. "Well that shouldn't be a problem."

"And since it'll take four days to drive home, we have plenty of time to start asking!" my dad said, jumping into the driver's seat.

I hit my head against the metal edges of the RV. It sure would have been nice if I had waited until _after_ we had gotten home to drop that kind of news on them.

It was going to be a _long_ drive.

* * *

><p><strong>Huh. Never wrote a revelation fic before. Please let me know how I did :)<strong>


End file.
